Trampa para dragones…
by Pierrot 14
Summary: Natsu se dio cuenta de que está enamorado de Lucy, pero en la última misión lo hiso molestar mucho y no sabía qué hacer así que le pide ayuda al demonio del gremio para que lo ayude con ese problema…Natsu cayó en la trampa…


**Trampa para dragones…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el gremio más problemático de todo Fiore todo era igual y por igual se refiere a un caos total que es normal en Fairy Tail, varios de los chicos peleaban y las chicas platicaban de sus temas que solo ellas podían entender, lo único extraño era una simple cosita y esa era que el pelirosa cazador de dragones estaba calmado, calladito y sentadito en la barra donde Mira preparaba todas la bebidas, realmente eso era raro algo casi imposible y en especial porque se veía un poco preocupado eso lo noto la peliblanca mayor…

**Natsu POV:**

Qué demonios pasa conmigo, porque no la puedo mirar a los ojos, como es que no me había dado cuenta antes, ahora para ella soy un completo estúpido y sí que lo soy, maldición porque pasó eso…

**FlashBack:**

-Natsu que estás haciendo tonto?-Parece molesta pero porque me parece tan linda si me va matar.

-A que te refieres con tonto-Porque se ve tan bien y huele a un mejor.

-Clore que eres un tonto, a quien se le ocurre quemar el pueblo y aun peor porque quemaste mi ropa enfrente de todos-Su cabello es tan bonito, sus ojos me llaman a cada instante la atención y no puedo dejar de verlos.

-Pero es que esos insectos tenían maldiciones y tenía que acabar con ellos para que no te lastimaran-Se vio tan sexy sin su ropa y con ese rojo que llenaba su cara, quería comérmela en ese instante.

-Pero los aldeanos dijeron que solamente con calor era necesario, no se necesitaba para nada el fuego, ahora por tu culpa pareceré una pervertida desnudista que le gusta que la vean de todo a todo, Natsu eres un gran estúpido, TE ODIO!-Que, no, no, no, no, por favor no di que es mentira.

-Eso no es verdad di que no es cierto-Por favor que sea una cruel mentira.

-Te dije que te odio y ahora ya no quiero ser jamás de tu equipo nunca mas, Natsu ya no me hables jamás ya no te quiero, ya no somos un equipo…-No, porque…

**FinFlashBack.**

Soy un completo imbécil, ahora sé que me odia y es peor aun ya que me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella, como carajos me pudo pasar esto, la verdad enamorarme al parecer era inevitable con ella en especial porque ella es lista, amable, sensible, muy divertida, linda y la mejor de todas las chicas, soy el idiota más feliz del mundo cuando ella me da una de sus sonrisas pero ahora con lo que he provocado ella jamás me querrá dar una sonrisa jamás, por favor trágame tierra o mátame eso sería mejor que lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, que debo hacer para poder hacer que me perdone e intentar poder llegar a ser algo más que un amigo para ella, que demonios debo hacer….QUE TENGO QUE HACER DEMONIOS?...

-Dios si me mandas un ángel o un demonio para ayudarme no me importaría, solo necesito ayuda y urgentemente daré lo que sea por ayuda…-Que debía hacer para poder arreglar todo.

-Lo que sea?...-Qué?...creo que se lo tomo muy literalmente.

-A hola Mira necesitas algo-Por favor que no me pregunte de nuevo.

-No es que yo necesite algo si no que tu eres el que pide ayuda no es verdad-Maldición, debo huir rápido.

-De que estás hablando Mira, bien sabes debo irme nos vemo…-Ya me largo…

-Te gusta Lucy verdad-Que, como demonios sabía eso…

**Normal POV:**

-Como sabes eso?...digo eso no es cierto-El pelirosa sudaba frio por lo tonto que es.

-Quieres hacer las paces con Lucy e intentar algo mas con ella o me equivoco?-Ella era adivina o que, le dio en el blanco a todo lo que siente el pelirosa en ese momento, como podrá salir de esto, Natsu estaba en problemas pero sabía que ya no hay marcha atrás asi que…

-Estas en lo cierto, es que me di cuenta de que me gusta mucho Lucy, pero después de lo que hice ella me odia-El pelirosa otra vez se deprimió.

-Bien si voy ayudarte entonces tendrás que contarme que fue lo que paso-Le explico la peliblanca al chico que muy rojo por lo que iba hacer.

-Está bien, veras en la pasada misión…-El pelirosa se regaño y empezó la trágica historia de la razón de porque esta así de deprimido ahora…

Unos 10 minutos después….

-Creo que te pasaste un poco Natsu-Esto lo decía entre una risilla mientras Natsu un poco molesto por esa reacción de Mira se dispuso hablar.

-Sí, sí, ya se entonces podrás ayudarme?-El seguía molesto pero de verdad necesitaba ayuda para arreglar todo con Lucy.

-Claro que lo puedo resolver Natsu, pero si de verdad quieres hacerlo deberás hacer todo lo que yo diga y sin rechistar, para eso tendrás que firmar esto-Mira con su típica sonrisa le explico al pelirosa que tenía que hacer, saco un contrato que de verdad asustaba al chico.

-Creo que no es necesario esto Mira-Natsu estaba asustado por lo que podría pasar si firmaba ese contrato.

-Claro que si Natsu, es la única forma de que Lucy no te odie y saques más de provecho con ella, vamos Natsu no te arrepentirás de nada-Ella o estaba tentando a caer en ese contrato que probablemente sea su perdición total, el lo miro un instante, trago en seco y…

-Espero que realmente sirva esto Mira…-Natsu al fin firmo el contrato, Mira lo miro un instante para decirle.

-Bien, te veo en el parque a las 8 y Natsu no comas nada por favor-Ella se fue del gremio por detrás sin que nadie lo notara, Natsu al solo oír que no comiera nada sentía que era algo muy malo porque el adora comer.

-Bien, entonces me enviaste al demonio verdad…-El pelirosa solo se rindió y se fue a su casa para esperar la hora del plan de Mira…

.

8 de la noche en el parque…un pelirosa esperaba un poco ansioso pensando en que horrores le hará pasar la peliblanca y como si la hubiera llamado…

-Hola Natsu te hice esperar?-Dijo una voz femenina detrás del pelirosa.

-Claro que…-El chico se sorprendió de lo que veía y como no estarlo la peliblanca se veía extraordinariamente hermosa, tenía puesto un vestido de color rosa no muy corto pero sacaba los encantos de ella, acompañaba el vestido de unos tacones de color blanco y un bolso del mismo color, su cabello lo tenía totalmente suelto, Natsu la miraba con mucha atención y solo podía sacar una conclusión…."Hermosa"…Mira noto muy bien que la estaba viendo no de una manera normal casi sentía el calor que sacaba el pelirosa cuando la miraba así que…

-Me veo bien Natsu?-Ella ya sabía lo que él pensaba pero quería oírlo.

-Te vez espectacular…digo para que me pediste venir Mira y porque te vestiste tan hermosa…-El no sabía que decía, ella se puso feliz por eso lo miro y…

-Veras, el plan para hacer que Lucy te perdone y este atraída hacia ti es sencillo, tienes que darle celos-Explico la peliblanca pero el pelirosa…

-Como?...que quieres decir con eso?-El de verdad estaba confundido con lo que ella decía, no era nada extraño para ella sabiendo bien que el pelirosa era 10 veces más inocente que un niño de 5 años y 100 veces más tonto que una roca, pero ella sabia del encanto del pelirosa.

-Sé muy bien que Lucy no te odia, solo lo dijo en ese momento no siente realmente eso por ti, ella te quiere mucho pero lo oculta de ti, lo que haremos es que saque sus sentimientos a flote provocándole celos que no pueda controlar estallando en forma de que ella quiera estar solo contigo-Explico de la mejor manera para que el entendiera bien lo que ella trataba de decir.

-Creo que entiendo, entonces como hare eso?-Parecía a ver entendido un poco lo que le había explicado, ella sonrió y…

-Para empezar tendremos que enseñarte a ser alguien más caballeroso, atrevido, atractivo y sensual para las mujeres, de esa forma todas las chicas serán atraídas a ti y Lucy vera eso-Sabia muy bien lo que quería hacer la peliblanca con el pelirosa.

-Y como empezamos?-El seguía curioso e intrigado por lo que ella iba hacer con él, con un movimiento a gran velocidad saco una bolsa de papel donde llevaba algo para empezar el plan de Mira.

-Primero necesito que te pongas esto y así te podre explicar la primer fase Natsu-Ella le dio la bolsa y el la tomo un poco extrañado pero sin pensarlo dos veces el se fue a cambiar detrás de unos arbustos, cuando vio lo que ella le puso en esa bolsa…

-Que es esto?-Claro que se extraño al ver lo que se tenía que poner, con mucha pesadez se lo puso, al parecer odiaba ese atuendo.

-Natsu estas tardando mu…-Ella lo iba a regañar pero antes de poder terminar…

-Mira porque me tenía que poner esto?-El llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir blanco, una camisa de botones de color azul a rayas y un chaleco gris claro, por calzado unos zapatos cafés y desde luego que su bufanda, ella escogió el atuendo pero jamás creyó que el se vería tan…"Atractivo"…

-Bien ahora que estas más decente es hora de que te explique la primer fase para volverte irresistible…-No dejaba de pensar en lo atractivo que se veía el pelirosa pero debía de seguir con su plan para poder lograr su gran objetivo.

-Bien eso me gusta más, que debo hacer-Con una gran sonrisa, una enorme seguridad y su gran carisma que muy pocas veces sacaba sabía que debía hacer todo para conquistar a la rubia aun incluso un trato con el demonio…

.

Unos 15 minutos después en un restauran ni muy elegante ni tampoco muy pobre…

-Esto esta fantástico,,,-Dijo Natsu devorando un pollo asado como si fuera una bestia, mientras Mira comía muy tranquila totalmente opuesta al pelirosa, solo dio un pequeño comentario..

-Una cosa más que debemos cambiar…-Después de decir eso siguió comiendo, así estuvieron todo el rato en que estuvieron en el restauran, Natsu estaba muy satisfecho por lo que comió y Mira estaba muy pensativa en eso...

-Natsu a donde me llevaras ahora?-Pregunto muy tierna la peliblanca lo cual le saco un sonrojo al pelirosa.

-No sé, la que está haciendo todo eres tu no?-Lo que el pelirosa contesto era algo muy normal por la situación en la que estaba pero…

-Otra cosa más…-Se dijo a si misma lo cual el pelirosa no noto cuando ella lo dijo, pensó unos 10 segundos y…

-Entonces que te parece dar una vuelta por la zona comercial y me compras un helado-Con su linda sonrisa le dijo al pelirosa y…

-Me parece genial vamos…-La tomo de la mano para llevársela con mucha emoción porque el aun es niño y a ella le gustaba mucho eso…

En la zona comercial…

-Aquí tiene señorita-Un hombre un poco mayor le daba un helado Mira mientras Natsu le pago el dinero, ella noto eso como si todo lo que hiciera Natsu fuera muy importante, los dos caminaban lado a lado cada quien con un helado, por alguna razón Natsu no dejaba de mirar a Mira fijamente, a ella no la incomodaba eso pero de todos modos…

-Sucede al Natsu?-Con su dulce tono de siempre le pregunto al pelirosa que aun la miraba, ella quería preguntar de nuevo pero, el pelirosa se acerco a ella lentamente, dirigió uno de sus dedos a los labios de la peliblanca, con mucho cuidado acaricio el labio inferior lo deslizo con mucha paciencia, el simple rose de la piel del pelirosa con ella le encanto a la chica, cuando menos lo noto el retiro su dedo de sus labios, ella lo vio para ver la razón de porque se había retirado de sus labios y solo pudo ver que el pelirosa tenía el dedo que había usado para acariciar los labios de la peliblanca en su boca probándolo con mucha satisfacción lo cual puso completamente avergonzada a la maga, estaba a punto de preguntar porque había hecho eso pero…

-Que rico…vainilla…-Decía mientras aun saboreaba el helado que le había quitado a Mira de los labios, cuando por fin pudo captar que había pasado Mira solo pudo decir una cosa…

-No eres tan inocente como te ves Natsu…-Ella estaba feliz por lo que había pasado mientras Natsu seguía devorando su helado, ella también seguía con el suyo mientras los dos seguían su camino…

.

En la residencia Dragneel…

Los dos chico estaban en la sala de la casa del pelirosa, al parecer Natsu preparo un café para que los dos tomaran mientras Mira explicaba como seria el plan de ahora en adelante…

-Bien Natsu, como te había dicho la primer fase fue el "Examen", con la cita que tuvimos hoy solo te puedo decir un veredicto…-Antes de poder decirle ella tomo un sorbo de café, Natsu hiso lo mismo pero el acabo antes.

-Y cual es Mira?-Pregunto el pelirosa un poco intrigado, ella termino su café para decirle.

-Eres un chico estupendo, inocente, gracioso y muy lindo pero cuando se trata de una cita eres completamente inexperto, muchas cosas que son sencillas de hacer a ti ni siquiera se te han pasado por la mente, como por ejemplo la vestimenta para una cita, si yo no hubiera traído ese cambio de ropa no hubieras usado nada mas, así que tendremos que conseguirte ropa más formal para poder sacar más provecho lo atractivo que eres, otra cosa que también debemos cambiar son tus modales en la mesa, se que eres de las personas que adoran comer más que a nada pero debes aprender a controlarte para que la chica con quien salgas no se avergüence y piense que eres un niño o una bestia, también deberemos ver qué hacer con tu tacto y a la hora de hablar con una chica, debes ser más sensible, un poco atrevido, debes escuchar y desde luego que un poco de picardía sería bueno para levantar los ánimos en la cita y hacer que tu pareja se sienta deseada no solo sentimentalmente si no también sexual, eso y muchas otras cosas más deberán de cambiar para que seas el soltero más atractivo y deseado para todas las chicas para que pueda seguir la segunda fase….-Ella se detuvo un poco de su explicación para ver lo que es lo que pensaba el pelirosa pero…

-Como?...-El no había entendido nada, ella le sonrió y…

-Como dije Natsu aun eres inexperto…-Termino la chica viendo al pelirosa, el chico solo la miro un instante pera que el entendiera…

-Es la manera más linda que me han dicho tonto, gracias Mira-Con su sonrisa agradeció a la peliblanca por el insulto más lindo que le han dicho en su vida, Mira se fue a su casa para dormir y le dijo a Natsu que el también lo hiciera porque mañana seria un día difícil, muy, muy difícil para el….

.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa del pelirosa….

Un chico disfrutaba un buen sueño en su cama, el soñaba con lo que parecía una noche de todo lo que puedas comer y él lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, pero todo lo bueno debe acabar…

-Natsu es hora de despertar, Natsu abre tus ojitos-Una dulce voz trataba de despertar al pelirosa.

-5 minutos mas Happy….-El no quería despertar aun, pero no era Happy.

-Lo siento Natsu pero yo no soy Happy…es hora de despertar Natsu-Con mucha dulzura le contesto pero lo que iba a hacer no era nada dulce.

-No, no quiero levantarme…-Seguía dormido y no quería despertarse pero…

-Tú te lo buscaste…-Y con eso esa persona le soltó una cubeta de agua completamente fría, el chico solo hiso una cosa…

-ESTA HELADA!...-Salto de su cama, cando salto noto quien era el autor de esa broma, el se sentó en su cama para secarla con el calor de su magia, miro a la persona y…

-Donde está Happy?-Es lo único que pregunto el pelirosa.

-Que grosero Natsu, con las chicas primero que nada debes saludarlas antes de preguntar, otra cosa que debes cambiar de ti-Dijo una peliblanca con su usual sonrisa, el pelirosa estaba molesto por lo que ella le había hecho, el respiro para verla de nuevo…

-Buenos días Mira, perdóname por mi grosería, sabes dónde puede estar Happy?-Pregunto intentado no enojarse más y parecer un caballero, a Mira se le salió una risilla que Natsu noto pero antes de poder decirle algo…

-Así está mejor Natsu, cuando llegue Happy me dijo que iría con Romeo a una cita doble y por eso me dejo pasar, bueno después le sacare provecho a esa noticia pero por ahora Natsu es hora de empezar nuestras clases así que por favor quiero que te cambies rápido para empezar lo más rápido posible-Ella explico y se fue de la habitación del muchacho él solo la vio irse para decir…

-Creo que será un día muy largo…-Dicho eso se levanto para cambiarse, no tardo mucho, cuando termino de cambiarse se dirigió a la cocina donde Mira está cocinando algo que olía demasiado bien para el olfato del chico.

-Que bien huele Mira, que vamos a desayunar?-El chico se sentó cerca de la barra donde regularmente come, Mira solo le dijo…

-Si es desayuno Natsu pero solo en parte-Natsu no entendía.

-Tanto como desayuno también es parte de tu primer lección de modales en la mesa-Ella termino de explica para empezar a servirle a Natsu, le sirvió un tazón de arroz, jugo de Naranja, ensalada y sopa miso, nada fuera de lo común para el gusto del chico, algo en esos platillos estaba mal pero él no sabía en qué…

-Bueno, gracias por la comida…-El tomo los palillos para empezar con el arroz, cuando ya tenía unos en los palillos se los llevo a la boca para comer y…

-Que pasa….porque no llega nada a….mi…maldita…BOCA!-El estaba desesperado él creía que estaba comiendo pero no era cierto era como si cada bocado desapareciera antes de poder llegar a su boca.

-Bien entonces tomar la sopa…esto sabe horrible-El tomo el plato para beberlo directamente pero el sabor era espantoso.

-Espero que la ensalada no esté tan mala como la sopa…que carajos también está desapareciendo-Lo mismo que había pasado con el arroz fue con la ensalada, el estaba a punto de rendirse y reclamarle a Mira pero antes de poder hacerlo…

-Natsu di aaaaaaa…-Ella traía un poco de arroz en sus palillos para darle en la boca a Natsu, el miro un instante si no era una trampa, al final se rindió y abrió la boca para ver si esta vez si los podía probar…

-Esta…..esta…DELICIOSO!-Antes no había probado nada pero ahora que lo hacía era tan delicioso para el y es que no solo sabia a arroz si no que también tenía un sabor a huevo cocido, Mira ya le tenía una cuchara con un poco de sopa miso, Natsu dudo otra vez pero con mucho cuidado la probo y…..

-Porque me supo tan horrible si es lo mas delicioso que e probado en mi vida-Con lagrimas en los ojos decía el pelirosa, ahora la peliblanca le estaba dando la ensalada y Natsu no lo dudo dos veces y con el mismo cuidado.

-También es muy delicioso….-No paraba de llorar, el estaba fascinado por esos simples platillos que eran tan buenos, Mira con mucho cuidado le dio un poco del jugo lo cual para Natsu también fue de lo más rico que pudo a ver probado, cuando vio que Natsu disfruto los pocos bocados que dio se dispuso a hablar.

-Veras Natsu la razón d que no pudieras comer tan bien como hace un rato fue culpa de tus modales-Sentencio la peliblanca lo cual hiso que el pelirosa se sorprendiera y como no estarlo en qué demonios tenía que ver sus modales con la comida que no podía privar.

-Es simple, la comida que te doy es una muy especial que un señor de cabellera azul me consiguió junto a un muchacho bajito que al parecer era un chef, me platico que estos alimentos si no se consumían adecuadamente desaparecerían o sabrían demasiado horrible, también me contaron que tuvieron que entrenar bastante para poder comer estos exquisitos manjares, así que si quieres probarlas otra vez tendrás que ser cuidadoso, controlar tu fuerza, no hacer movimientos bruscos y poder apreciar más de la comida-Mira explico de la razón de porque Natsu no podía comer nada, el chico miro los platillos y…

-Sera mejor que empiece-Tomo los palillos de nuevo para poder intentarlo de nuevo con el arroz, Mira solo veía como Natsu se esforzaba para poder comer….

.

2 horas después…

-Bien, es hora de ir de compras-Mira dijo con mucha emoción, Natsu la miro para preguntar…

-Porque de compras?-El estaba un poco extrañado.

-Como te dije Natsu tendremos que conseguirte un nuevos atuendos para las citas, es por eso que iremos de compras eso y que yo también quiero unas cosillas para ponerme, bien nos vamos-Ella también quería comprarse algo para ella misma, Natsu pensó que sería fastidioso pero….

-Bien entonces vamos-Esto lo dijo con cierto tono de pesadez…

.

3 horas después en la zona comercial…

El pelirosa estaba agotado, nunca en su vida se había cansado tanto, en esas tres horas han visitado cada una de las tiendas de la zona comercial, la misión principal era conseguirle ropa más elegante al pelirosa pero con los múltiples ataques que le han ocurrido a la peliblanca por comprar se han demorado mucho, Natsu se compro como 5 cambios diferentes para él y mira se compro 10 veces más que el pelirosa, desde luego que el que cargaba todo era Natsu ya que Mira le explico que eso era trabajo para los chicos cuando se iban de compras con sus novias y tenía que aprender a aguantar eso que después tiene un recompensa….y así fue todo en dos horas más aproximadamente, los dos al fin estaban en la casa de Natsu el estaba muy cansado por ir con la peliblanca pero ella le dijo que aún faltaba otro entrenamiento mas….

-Acabemos con esto Mira, estoy agotado ahora que tengo que hacer?-Claramente estaba muy cansado, Mira lo miro un poco para solo traerle una rebanada de pastel y un vaso de leche, Natsu la miro extrañado.

-Es un pastel que sabrá mal si lo como mal?-Pregunto sabiendo lo que comió hoy en la mañana pero…

-No Natsu, esta es una recompensa por tu arduo trabajo de este día, se que te estás esforzando mucho pero también debes descansar un poco, mucho de algo no es bueno-Ella le conto a Natsu eso y partiendo un poco del pastel para darle a Natsu, el abrió la boca pero no recibió el bocado de pastel, el vio a la peliblanca que se lo había comido y la evidencia era un poco de merengue que tenía en los labios, el pelirosa se molesto con ella así que para vengarse él la tomo de las manos se le acerco a los labios de ella y con un suave movimiento se le dio un pequeño beso para quitarle el merengue, ella se sonrojo pero el aun no acababa con ella, con mucha destreza le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior de ella sacándole un gemido, ella se estaba derritiendo pero antes de poder seguir con eso…

-Eso te enseñara a no jugar conmigo-El tomo el pastel y desde luego que se lo estaba comiendo apartado de ella con una cara de enfado que para ella le parecía muy linda…

-Eres muy bueno en eso Natsu…-Ella sonrió como siempre viendo al pelirosa en su modo infantil, ella solo pensaba en el plan y en todo lo que se divertiría con el pelirosa…

.

-Si supieras Natsu….-

.

Durante un mes entero Natsu seguía con su entrenamiento, día tras día fue una tortura para él, no comía mucho por los malos modales que tenia, las pruebes de Mira para que Natsu se supiera poner ropa adecuada a la cita que tuviera, desde luego que también tenía citas de simulación como Mira les decía, todos los días salían juntos y Natsu tenía que tomar en cuenta la ocasión y el lugar para que no fuera repetitivo y también tenía que ser romántico con la peliblanca, pero cada día mejoraba mas y mas, comía mas cada vez lo cual lo ponía más feliz con nada, el hablar con la mujeres se le daba mas pero no solo eso también era un poco atrevido en ocasiones lo cual le agradaba a Mira porque lo era con ella y solo con ella, en las citas eran un poco simples pero desde luego que la peliblanca las disfrutaba y mucho mas por la atención del pelirosa, los dos de vez en cuando peleaban por alguna cosa tonta pero después se arreglaban y seguían con el "Entrenamiento", al fin Natsu dominaba todo lo necesario para ser un galán rompe corazones así que era hora de…

-Examen final?-Pregunto extrañado el pelirosa.

-Sí y tu examen final es sencillo, tendrás que hacer tuya a Lucy, ya arregle una cita con ella la veras a las 8 de la noche así que tendrás que arreglarte y hacer lo mejor posible-Ella le explico al pelirosa y el solo dijo…

-Gracias Mira, no te decepcionare…-El se fue a su habitación a cambiarse para irse a su cita, mientras Mira….

-No Natsu, yo sé muy bien que no me decepcionaras, solo que….-Con una sonrisa un poco diabólica y un aura negra atrás de ella, algo ocurriría en ese momento y no sería muy bueno…

.

Las 8 de la noche en punto, Natsu esperaba impaciente su cita, el solo veía por donde podía llegar la chica, en ese momento cuando menos lo esperaba…

-Qué guapo te vez Natsu-Dijo una voz femenina atrás del, el se giro y encontró a Lucy que tenia puesto un vestido muy lindo y que resaltaba su figura por lo entallado que estaba de color blanco, el solo sentía un gran sonrojo pero antes de poder alagarla…

-Qué raro encontrarte aquí Natsu-Dijo con un tono de burla, Natsu noto el que raro, como que "qué raro" se suponía que tenían una cita o no?

-Que quieres decir?-El estaba confundido.

-Pos no es de extrañarse yo con mi novio y tú con tu novia-QUE?, como que novio, como demonios había ocurrido eso y como es que no se había enterado antes de eso…un momento novia?...

-Bien Natsu, mi novio ya me está esperando, me saludas a Mira disfruten su cita tortolos…-Con esa última frase la rubia fue directo con un chico de cabellera castaña muy apuesto para muchas chicas, Natsu solo vio como se iba la rubia, su corazón crujía por lo roto que estaba, el se quería echar a llorar pero algo no lo dejo un frase que Lucy le dijo e hiso que Natsu explotar "Me saludas a Mira…disfruten su cita tortolos"….

.

En la casa del pelirosa…

-En donde estas, dime en donde estas?-Con furia el pelirosa buscaba a alguien, claramente era la responsable y en eso esa persona apareció…

-Hola Natsu, tan pronto vienes de tu cita?-Ella apareció, el con solo verla quería explotar en llamas pero por alguna razón se controlaba.

-Tu demonio blanco, que hiciste…porque no me contaste nada-El estaba furioso, ella seguía con su usual sonrisa.

-De que me hablas Natsu?-Pregunto la peliblanca como si no supiera nada.

-No te hagas la tonta Mira, dime porque no me dijiste que Lucy tenía novio y aun así me dejaste ir ilusionado…-El quería enojarse pero algo no lo dejaba.

-Eso es simple Natsu, es que era parte de mi plan-Dijo la chica aun con su sonrisa, cuando el oyó "Plan", se quería enojar de nuevo pero otra vez algo se lo impedía.

-Plan?...como que plan Mira-El estaba muy confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

-Si veras, en este mes en que estábamos juntos los dos Lucy me pidió un consejo para poder salir contigo, yo le dije que te diera celos, así que en la primer semana en la que nosotros salíamos a practicar ella se consiguió a un chico para darte celos-Natsu solo se quería enojar pero no lo lograba conseguir.

-Pero a la semana siguiente alguien le conto que tu ya tenias novia, ahora que me acuerdo la personita que le dijo fui yo, sabes selo tomo muy mal tanto que con el chico que solo había salido una vez tuvo otra cita y por lo que me conto después, esa misma noche tuvo sexo con él, me dijo que perdió la virginidad con él y no le había importado y al parecer no solo abrió las piernas si no que también su corazón a alguien más-El solo se ponía cada vez mas sorprendido por lo que le contaba.

-Cuando me entere de lo que ella hiso supe que mi plan estaba marchando completamente bien, así que solo espere al momento oportuno para que vieras lo mala que Lucy era para ti-Ella no dejaba de sonreír.

-Y si tu plan va tan bien porque me cuentas esto, que no quieres que sea perfecto, que no lo acabas de arruinar, no crees que me enfadaría contigo y jamás te hablaría por lo mucho que te…te…te…te…-El no podía de terminar de decir…

-Odias, es la palabra que buscas Natsu?-Ella sabía bien que es lo que quería decir el, pero algo se lo impedía…

-Por…por…por…porque…no...no…no…-Otra vez no podía decir nada.

-Porque no puedes decir que me odias?...eso te lo puedo explicar Natsu para eso tendrás que recordar lo que hemos vivido junto…-Ella se acercaba lentamente al pelirosa un poco seductora.

-Por ejemplo las veces que comíamos juntos y hacías berrinches de que no podías comer…-Se acerco mas.

**FlashBack:**

-Mira no pudo comer nada y ya tengo mucha hambre-El pelirosa con un mohín que le parecía muy adorable.

-Está bien Natsu pero me debes un beso en la mejilla-Le dijo como un juego, ella le dio un bocado de comida y…

-Gracias Mira…-El si se lo tomo literal ya que le daba un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

-Por Nada Natsu…-Sonrojada.

**FinFlashBack.**

-Las veces que jugábamos como tontos…-Mas y mas cerca del…

**FlashBack:**

-Natsu no!...no mas cosquillas….-Ella no paraba de reír, el pelirosa estaba arriba de ella haciéndole cosquillas con las manos y labios.

-No este es tu castigo…-El seguía y cada vez mas subía a su rostro, sin querer le había robado un beso y Mira solo disfruto eso…

-Eres un tonto…-Ella aun seguía riéndose por lo que él hacía con ella, pero lo estaba disfrutando…

**FinFlashBack.**

-O las veces que los dos nos desvelábamos con nuestras citas donde te fascinaba sentir mi cuerpo con el tuyo recostados los dos muy comoditos y cuando te dormías te robaba un beso todos los días-Ella ya estaba tan cerca del pelirosa casi rosaban sus labios.

-Todos los días?...entonces porque no te puedo…-El fue interrumpido por Mira que ya le había robado sus labios con un beso tierno que rápido cambio a uno lleno de pación, ella se separo lentamente de él provocando que el pelirosa se sonrojara por completo ella lo miro y…

-Es que en todo este mes mi plan era enamorarte de mí, y al parecer fue 100% exitoso-Ella presumía de su gran plan, Natsu la miro de nuevo ella tenía razón el estaba completamente enamorado, pero no se quedaría así…

-Que bien que tu plan haya salido tan bien, pero déjame decirte una cosa…-El se acercaba mas y mas ella solo veía lo que él quería hacer…

-No será así…"Cariño"….-El arranco el vestido de Mira, la besaba con mucha pación lo cual a ella le encantaba.

-Natsu que me quieres hacer…-Entre gemidos pregunto lo que ya sabía.

-Te castigare toda la noche…-Solo dijo eso para que los dos hicieran algo prohibido para y tan delicioso para toda la humanidad…

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente…

El pelirosa y la peliblanca estaban acostados muy abrazados disfrutando la compañía del otro, claramente aunque ayer fue un día turbio para Natsu también fue el mejor de su vida y para Mira….

-Bien creo que mi pequeña trampa fue un éxito…-Dijo la chica abriendo los ojos mientras veía a su novio descansar con una enorme sonrisa…

-Sabes que eres una demonio muy lista verdad-Al parecer no estaba dormido.

-Y que tu eres un dragón muy encantador…-Ella le dio un beso a su novio, el solo dijo una cosa antes de levantarse para hacer el desayuno…

-Quienes más saben que estamos saliendo?-Pregunto curioso el pelirosa.

-La pregunta no es esa si no quien no sabe?-Esa sonrisa de ella solo provoco las ganas de besarla de nuevo….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Trampa para dragones totalmente aprobado, a Levy-chan le gustara esto…-El aura negra salió de nuevo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos, gracias por leer!...Saben muy bien que debía esta historia así que aquí esta, es mi primera vez con esta pareja así que no se si realmente les guste, espero que si….Bien les agradezco mucho que me hayan leído todo este tiempo, les prometo que mejorare e intentare subir más historias y hacerme más retos para entretenerlos…Como dije antes tengo algunos proyectos que espero sacar pronto y espero les guste, a y si tienen algunas ideas las recibiré con todo gusto…..Bueno les agradezco por leer y…..Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y el payaso jugara mas con ustedes….Pierrot 14 los vera pronto Sayonara!


End file.
